Zetta/History
}} History How She was born Her father was a traveling blacksmith who had left his hometown to learn new techniques and find new material to use for weapons and armor. During his travels he had arrived at a town with an active volcano and the man just wanting to try every way possible to make a sword went up the volcano. He knew it probably would not be any different than making a sword normally but not many could say they made a sword with lava it was all for the experience! As he reached the top he was...confused. Extremely confused. There were women in there NAKED women in the lava. He was just flabbergasted and immediately looked away and started to yell out apologies. He, of course, was laughed at by all the nymphs. Even though they told him it was alright and some even trying to get him to uncover his eyes he was a true gentleman and kept his eyes closed while he talked to them. Getting bored with him many went off to do what they were doing before except one. One of them had actually covered herself up a bit to get him to look at her and talk. He stayed in the town a bit longer to keep talking with the nymph he even ended up setting up a shop in the town to just be able to be close to her.Things were actually going very well between them and he really though she liked him (especially after one special night) but one day she just stopped seeing him. The other nymphs would always shoo him away or tell him that she was busy but really during that time...she was pregnant. The man stayed in the town for another year in hopes of seeing her again but soon gave up and packed his things to continue his travels once again. The day he was ready to leave there was a crying baby at his door with a note. He couldn't believe it. She has his child, she didn't even bother to tell him and then she leaves him the baby. He, at first, did not want the baby at all but looking into her eyes he absolutely fell in love, she looked just like him! So, despite his anger at his now ex lover he smiled at his child and took them on the road with him. Growing up Growing up on the road gave Zetta a very hard time making friends especially since she was a "half-blood" to everyone else..the hair catching on fire when she was angry certainly didn't help but it was even worse since she started fights when most of the kids that made fun of her because her dad told her "Just beat the little fucks up" if they were to bully her...so she did. It got her in trouble A LOT but her dad didn't mind and was actually quite proud of her for standing up to herself. Soon after when she almost burned a kid they HAD to work on her temper. Her dad figured a hobby would help her the most so had her become his apprentice. Zetta loved working with her dad. She found herself enjoying working on armor the most and often focused on just that and some jewelry on the side if she had gems...they were kind of bad so for the most part they just sold the gems. This definitely kept her temper in check and she never really started fights with kids even when they made fun of her. She learned to just not say anything to them. But that changed when she nearly killed a kid for saying her mother was just a whore. He father had to take her out of that town immediately. Her father felt he had no other choice when his daughter started asking more questions about her mother and why she was like that. He had never told Zetta much about her mother other than she was a nymph he met near a volcano. After contemplating for a long time he decided to take Zetta to her. Not really wanting to see her he waiting just a bit down the volcano while Zetta, excitedly, went to see her mother. Zetta had dreams about seeing her mom and thought she would be super cool like her dad but when she got there...she knew she wasn't wanted. It started with insults to her still growing body. Too short, too fat or just not pretty enough. Even her own mother was picking at her. She was furious and her long hair that she grew out for years just burned up. Luckily she calmed down before all her hair was burned away but her anger was replaced by sadness. She didnt say a word until she got down the volcano and saw her dad "Moms a bitch." And that was it. They left the town and kept traveling until they reached her dads home town where they decided to officially stop their travels there. Zetta continued her work as an armorer and helped her dad as much as she could. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories